


Never Too Late

by crescent_gaia



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Post-Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Maybe Fry and Leela missed their window to be together after the opera. Or maybe it's never too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemdetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemdetta/gifts).



“Why were we the only ones left behind?”

“We both missed the ship taking off because it was a time sensitive delivery that they weren’t going to wait on us for,” Leela replied to Fry. She was mostly kicking herself that on today, of all days, the ship would actually leave on time. She could count on one hand the amount of times that happened, when she wasn’t kicking everyone’s ass to go on board and get going, but yet it happened. And it happened with Fry being left behind as well. Sure, things weren’t going bad but they also weren’t going all that well either. At first, after the opera, their relationship was sweet. Just going out, talking, a lot of normal human relationship stuff.

And then she wanted more. Which freaked him out, even though he said that he did love her. So she started avoiding him, if only to not to literally kick his ass, as it wasn’t fair. Fry’s mind really only went so fast and she did sort of pull out of left field with asking about children. Yet, it shouldn’t take so long to make a decision if you wanted to have your own or adopt. Or both. Yet… it was going on a month and he still hadn’t answered her. Part of her wondered if the crew intentionally did this.

“I did think about it.”

“Did you now?” She wanted to try and keep the sarcasm out of her voice but it went before she could stop it. She closed her eye and leaned back in the chair, waiting to hear what he was going to say next.

“Yeah, I do want my own kids but we don’t know how long it’ll take. Or if it’ll ever take because of everything we’ve both gone through. So why not have both? Adopt while we’re waiting, either have our own or don’t, but we’d still have a family. A very strange cobbled together family but one that I think we could call our own.”

She opened her eye and looked at him. He was telling the truth but something still felt off. “Why did you wait to say this until now?”

“Because it always sounded wrong until now. It sounded selfish and… well, too much like me.”

“You never thought that maybe I would like that? I don’t mind it when you trip over yourself because you’re doing the right thing in the end. Or what you think is the right thing, even if it’s stupid, because it’s what makes you be the person I love to be with. Why do you think I went out with you after what happened at the opera?”

“Pity.”

“And this is where you’re an idiot. I didn’t go out of pity; I went because you smacked me over the head with the fact that you’d do anything for me. You’d give up your fame, you’d give up what was making you happy, and you did it for me. Nobody has done that for me before that wasn’t related to me, Fry. Not on the scale that you did. And then…” she sighed. “It was one simple question and you had to wait so long.”

“No it’s not,” he said, getting up and moving over to where she was sitting. He sat down across from her and sighed. “My life, back then, was a lot different, but I wanted the same thing. I wanted to get married, have kids, and grow old together. Or grow old while my hot wife stayed hot. Either way, there was the idea of kids in there, but I never thought of adopting until I met you. Until I saw that all kids need homes, especially those that are given up. And I know that sounds sappy and a line, but it’s what I think, Leela. You say that I’m an idiot – “

“Not all the time.”

“But enough of the time,” he said. “This is one time when I didn’t want to be an idiot. This was the one time that I wanted to give you a complete and honest answer. An answer that was all of me and none of the idiot that everyone else sees. Because while I would give up everything and anything for you, including my life, you’re the only one who truly sees me sometimes. Yeah, you complain and you think I’m an idiot sometimes, but it’s not all the time. And… well, very few people have done that for me either. I just – I know I took too long but, please, don’t make it be too late.”

She sighed. “It might be. We had a small window but I’m not sure if it’s still there or not. Or if I want it to be still there. You not having an answer right away really hurt.”

He sighed and nodded, turning to walk away.

“But… we both get hungry after work, so why don’t we get dinner and see where it goes?”

He grinned. “What if it’s too late for dinner?”

“Then we get whatever the meal is usually called or make our own name for it,” she said. 

“Sounds good to me,” he said and moved off to another part of the building.

She grinned and sighed, getting up and starting to do work around the landing pod for when the crew would be back.

*~*~*~*

“Yes! Mission accomplished,” Bender said, leaning back in the chair and pulling out a cigar to smoke.

“Did it work?” Zoidberg asked.

“You’re asking that like it wouldn’t,” Hermes said. “All we had to do was make up a delivery and be sure that the Professor fell asleep. Considering it goes towards interoffice harmony, I was only too happy to help.”

“Good. The two meatbags deserve each other. At least, as much as those two can get,” Bender said.

“Come on, Zoidberg, we’ll leave the cynic here to watch,” Hermes said, leading the way out to another part of the ship.

Zoidberg took a last look at the monitor, nodding happily, before tottering off. 

“Let them think it was their idea, just this once,” Bender muttered before going back to keeping an eye on the place. The spaceship landed back a few hours later and, after everything was done, Leela and Fry took off to see if it was perhaps maybe not too late.


End file.
